GaN-based laserGaN-based lasers are often grown on the polar plane of a GaN substrate, which imposes strong internal fields that can hamper electron-hole recombination needed for light emission. The non-polar planes, such as the m-plane and a-plane, can be used to eliminate these fields. GaN substrates can also be cut along semi-polar crystal planes, creating much weaker internal fields and allowing for a high indium concentration in the active region, which can stretch emission wavelengths to green. Particular embodiments of the present disclosure relate to growth on the 20 21 crystal plane of a GaN substrate, in which case the GaN substrate can be described as defining a 20 21 crystal growth plane.